Making It Up To You
by saviischweetz
Summary: After the restoration of Sugar Rush, Rancis regretted treating Vanellope like he did and he wants to make it up to her. During his "make up", someone's jealousy sends off a force that might change Litwak's Arcade forever. Can Rancis save the arcade AND make it up to Vanellope? Rancis x Vanellope. WARNING: Spoilers ahead! Rated T for battle scenes. ENJOY!
1. The Invite

**A/N: Hi Fanfictioners! This is my very first fanfic, so plz comment, fav, but don't hate! All characters is owned by Disney and Wreck-It Ralph. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Rancis Flugggerbutter was sitting on his couch in his peanut butter cup house, tired and exhausted. He just went through another day of extreme candy racing, being hit by ice cream shooters and sweet seekers every five seconds. Rancis was staring at the peanut butter-colored wall, obviously bored. However, Rancis was thinking about something, well someone, exactly. _I shouldn't have done that to her...Rancis thought. Why did I fall under that spell?! Thats not like me!_ Rancis was one of the Sugar Rush racers who has fallen under the spell of Turbo, who was actually King Candy. This caused everyone in Sugar Rush to forget who Vanellope Von Schweetz, a racer and who is now president of Sugar Rush, was and to treat her rudely, because she is a glitch. After Vanellope's friend and her saved Sugar Rush from the evil grasp of Turbo, everyone's memories was restored to see Vanellope as the ruler of Sugar Rush. Ever since then, Rancis felt so...mopey. Every moment of his day, he regretted the time he destroyed Vanellope's cart, or when he treated her like tossed leftovers. He always wanted to apologize and make it up to her, but he never got the guts to. _I have to apologize, I just HAVE to. I just...have...to..._ Thought Rancis, as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Vanellope?" Rancis said. He was standing in the candy castle's grand foyer. "Yes?" Said a familiar voice. Rancis turned around to see Vanellope, leaning against a candy cane pillar. Rancis walked over to Vanellope. "I am REALLY sorry for all I have done to you, before you became president. I regretted when I-" "Shh... I know, I know." Interrupted Vanellope, tenderly putting a finger on Rancis's lips. "So, you forgive me?" Asked Rancis, with a smile forming on his face. "I always have, Rancis, and I'll always will." Vanellope then raised her hands to Rancis's shoulders and leaned closer to his face. Rancis wanted to say something, but he was too busy smiling. He placed his hands on her waist. " You are my world, Rancis, and I never want to leave it." Whispered Vanellope. "I like you, Vanellope." Whispered back Rancis. "No, you love me, and I do, too." Whispered Vanellope. As Vanellope and Rancis leaned forward, he heard something. "Rancis, Rancis..." Rung through Rancis's ears. "Rancis..."_

"RANCIS!" Someone yelled. "Wha... GAH!" Rancis said, as he hit the floor from rolling off the couch. He sat up rubbing his side. "Who is it?" Rancis yelled back. "Its Gloyd and Swizz!" Gloyd called back. "Coming!" Rancis got up off the floor and walked to his front door and opened it._ Why was I dreaming that?!_ Thought Rancis._ I don't like Vanellope like that! What's wrong with me?!_ There he saw Gloyd Orangeboar and Swizzle "the Swizz" Malarkey standing outside his front door. "Hey Rancid," Said Gloyd. "It's Ran-_cis_." Rancis corrected. "Yeah, whatever, there's a party at my place. Normally, I wouldn't invite you, but, what the fudge, why not. Here's the invite." Gloyd handed Rancis an orange pumpkin shaped invite. "Don't be late," Said Swizzle. "Or I'll regret inviting you." Finished Gloyd. "See ya." Gloyd and Swizzle went back to their candy carts, the Tongue Twister and the Kernel, just parked a few feet away and drove off. Rancis closed the door and looked at the invite.

Club Gloyd

Where: Gloyd's Place by the Cakeway

When: Tonight at 8, SHARP

Need: Awesome wardrobe and coolness

DON'T BE LATE

Rancis hung his head back and sighed in frustration. _Great, now I have to attend a party?! I don't feel like going to a- Wait, I can apologize to Vanellope there!_ Then Rancis immediately rushed to his closet and searched through the clothes. Rancis checked his peanut butter cup watch. _7:45, got time..._ Rancis found the best outfit he can find and put it on. As he rushed to the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. _My checkup!_ Rancis then grabbed a pocket mirror and looked into it. He twisted a finger in the end of his bang to perfect his signature curl. "Love thy self." Rancis said, as he made a sultry face in the mirror. Then Rancis rushed out of the door.


	2. Club Gloyd

**A/N: Now before we start, I wanna address some things. 1st, plz stop asking me to update. I know this probably means u guys like my story and u want more, but I have a real life, no offense. I can't update every day. Only search for updates on the weekends or holidays. 2nd, all the songs mentioned in this fanfic is owned by their rightful owners. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Rancis finally arrived at Gloyd's house. His house was a huge pumpkin and Rancis can see disco lights shining out of the windows. He looked for a parking spot, and then his eyes rested opon at least 9 parked candy cars. He then parked his cart, the Kit Kart, by another one that resembled a sliced piece of cake and got out of his own. Rancis then walked up to the front door and knocked on it. In a few moments, Gloyd opened the door. " 'Sup Rancid." "It's Ran-_cis_. How many times do I have to tell you?!" Asked Rancis. "I thought you wouldn't show up because you'll be too busy loving yourself." Said Gloyd. "I'm not that shallow." Replied Rancis. "Come in, Mr. I'm-So-Shallow." Said Gloyd.

Rancis, trying to forget about what Gloyd just said, brushed past Gloyd to join the party. _Here to apologize to Vanellope, not to party_. He thought , but then he was hit with a blast of music and disco lights. Rancis shielded his eyes from the light. When his eyes came into focus, Rancis saw that Gloyd's house was furnished with two food tables, two couches, and a DJ booth in the far right corner. Swizzle was behind it, with head phones on, bouncing to the beat of "Honestly" by Hot Chelle Rae. Every Sugar Rush racer, except Vanellope, was there. They all were on the light-up dance floor. Crumbelina Di Caramello, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Snowanna Rainbeau, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Taffyta Muttonfudge, and Minty Zaki were all dancing to the beat of the music. Then, Swizzle changed the song to "Radio" by Hot Chelle Rae.

"Hey Rancis!"

"Hi Rancis!"

"We were waiting for you!"

"Come dance with us!"

Rancis heard as he walked further into the party. Rancis felt someone pull him onto the dance floor. Rancis looked around cluelessly."Hey, Swizz!" Minty called from the dance floor. Swizzle then looked up from the DJ booth. "Can you put on our sugar-sweet jam?" Asked Jubileena. With one nod, Swizzle then put on the song "Pump It" by The Black-Eyed Peas." Knowing what's going on, Rancis put on his best determined face and nodded his head to the beats of the beginning intermission. _Ha- ha-haaaaaaaa..._ Rancis and the others got ready to begin their rehearsed dance routine. _Pump it...ha-ha-haaaaaaaaa...pump it, LOUDA! Pump it, LOUDA!_ Came blasting through the speakers. Rancis and the others beginned their dance routine. It looked very complicated, but the dancers did it with ease. When their routine was almost done, there was a knock on the door. Gloyd went to go get it, and a few moments later, Gloyd stepped aside for the guest to enter.


	3. More Than a Memory

**A/N: Srry for the short chpt back there. But I promise that I'll make this one longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

That guest was Vanellope. She walked inside, looking at the atmosphere, then her eyes settled upon the dance floor. As the final word of the song flew from the speakers, every one clapped and cheered. Rancis looked around in a smug, but proud, look on his face, then he saw Vanellope standing there. Vanellope was standing there with a excited look at Rancis. She made a wave to Rancis, standing on her toes, and, with the same expression, Rancis waved back. "Hi Rancis." Greeted Vanellope as she walked up to him. "Nice moves!" "Thanks, you know," Replied Rancis. "It took at least a month to prepare for that." "Really?" Said Vanellope with an amazed look on her face, her hazel eyes sparkling in the dimly-lit house. "Do you think you can teach it to me sometimes?" "Sure." Replied Rancis. _She looks nice tonight._ Rancis thought.

"Alright everbody," announced Swizzle from the DJ booth, holding up a microphone. "It's karaoke time!" Everybody cheered. Karaoke was the Sugar Rush racers' favorite thing to do at parties. "Who's going first?" Everybody just looked at each other, expecting someone to take the dare. "I'll go!" Rancis turned to see Vanellope, with many others, with her hand raised. She walked up to Swizzle and grabbed the microphone. "What song?" Asked Swizzle. " 'More Than A Memory'" Swizzle slipped on his headphones. Vanellope nervously looked down at the microphone and up at Rancis. Rancis made a supportive look at Vanellope. As the beat of the music finally kicked in, Vanellope slightly bounced to it. About when the first lyrics flashed on the karaoke screen, she closed her eyes, and pretended no one was watching her.

_Speak to me_

_You're walkin closer_

_And it's hard to breathe_

_I should be runnin_

_But the heart's naive_

_And I expect too much_

Rancis's eyes went slightly wide as Vanellope's voice, silky as honey, came out of the speakers and to his ears. _WOW. Vanellope can sing good as she can race. _He thought.

_You were good to me_

_I left a scar that no one_

_Else can see_

_And now you're back here_

_And reminding me_

_That I lost way too much _

_Do you know that night I almost _

_Said I loved you _

_And you almost said it back_

_Are we gonna be more than _

_A memory_

_No matter how lame my apology_

_I let go of you _

_You let go of me_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory_

_Are you gonna just stand in front of me_

_Pretending I'm not your destiny _

_I'm not over you _

_Are you over me _

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_I'm not over you _

_Are you over me_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_Say my name_

_Cause no one else can say it quite_

_The same _

_It takes me back to your September days_

_I've missed you way too much_

_If I was cruel to you _

_Well just to hear it _

_Breaks my heart in two _

_If there's a way _

_To make it up to you _

As the chorus was rolling in, Vanellope opened her eyes and smiled at Rancis. He felt a slight tornado of butterflies in his stomach.

_I wanna change so much_

_You know I do_

_And you know that night__ I almost_

_Said I loved you_

_And you almost said it back_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_No matter how lame my apology _

_I let go of you _

_You let go of me _

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

Vanellope started doing little dances to the beat, and the crowd followed in suit.

_Are you gonna just stand in front of me_

_Pretending I'm not your destiny_

_I'm not over you _

_Are you over me_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_Stay with me _

_I really need to hear you breathe_

_If words can't speak_

_Lay your body next to me_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_No matter how lame my apology_

_I let go of you _

_You let go of me _

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_Are you gonna just stand in front of me_

_Pretending I'm not your destiny _

_I'm not over you_

_Are you over me_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory _

_I'm not over you Are you over me Are we gonna be more than a memory_

As the song finished, everyone cheered and clapped and hooted. Vanellope handed the microphone back to Swizzle and hopped off the stage. "That was..." Said Rancis. "Great? Thanks!" Vanellope said, finishing Rancis's compliment. "Looks like we both have double talents." He replied. Vanellope then stuck her hands in her mint green hoodie jacket, rocking back and forth in her shiny black racer boots. "So..." She and Rancis looked into each others eyes, and then turned away, blushing redder than Jubileena's hat. Vanellope nervously turned behind her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Rancis just looked up, stratching the back of his head, but he didn't have an itch there. "Vanellope, I'm SO sorry for treating you like that before, I couldn't fight the spell, I-I REALLY wanna make it up to you. Do you forgive me?" Rancis just blurted out. Vanellope looked at him, with a suprised expression, blinking, like how she saw Ralph be the only person to _ever_ break a jawbreaker. Rancis put on a wry smile. "Just kiddin, Rancis, of course I forgive you!" Said Vanellope, with a little wave of her hand. "Oh, good, I-I mean, I thought you would... you know...execute me or something." "Execute you?! Why would I do that? But..." Said Vanellope as she grabbed a chocolate bar from a nearby snack table and pointed it a Rancis. "I will, if you don't promise whatever you are gonna do to make it up to me that you'll do it." Rancis let out a little laugh, and Vanellope followed suit. Suddenly, someone let out a whistle. "Looks like we got two chocolates in a box!" The two racers turned towards the source of the witty comment. It was Gloyd. "Oh, shut your pie-hole Gloyd, no one wants to hear it from you!" Rancis snapped. "Fine, Mr. I'm-So-Shallow. Good luck trying to love someone other than _yourself!_" Gloyd said as he turned and walked away from the two. "Just ignore him. He gets on _my _nerves too." Said Vanellope, as Rancis was seething with anger. "Now, what _are _you planning to make it up to me?"


	4. The Perfect Place

**A/N: Did you guys like that last chap? Let me know in the comments. Also, all songs mentioned, has been mentioned, and will be mentioned goes to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"That conceited...stuck-up...self-absorbed..sour piece of candy..." Growled Gloyd. It was the day after the party, and Gloyd was having a little private tantrum. As Gloyd walked along the pink taffy road, he kicked every gumdrop along the path. What Gloyd was mad about was pretty obvious; Rancis trying to go for Vanellope. He and Rancis always had fights about who Vanellope loves more. Their fights would always be heard from miles, and, sooner or later, Vanellope will show up and the two will pretend they were never arguing over her. But Gloyd has had _enough_. He was tired of being the third wheel, being the second hand. As Gloyd approched a peanut butter cup tree, he let all of his anger out, by punching it to a million pieces. Even thought it hurt, he was too angry to show it. "Woah, tiger, slow down." "Who said that?!" Gloyd roared. "Up here, pumpkin head." Gloyd looked up to see a girl, sitting on a nearby candy cane branch.

"Who are you?!" Gloyd sneered. "I'm Twistrope, Gummianna Twistrope." Said Gummianna. She had pale skin, platinum blue eyes, and her long, red hair was in a defined fringe hairstyle with the tips dyed black. Gummiana wore a black plain tee, a red metallic racer jacket, and a huge rope of red licorice as a belt. With that, she wore a black, metallic pleated skirt with red lining the bottom, and red licorice pocket chains. She also wore red and black striped leggings complete with racer boots. "What's up with the sour face?" Said Gummianna, in a baby-ish tone. "Why do you want to know?" Gloyd said, turing away crossing his arms like a 5 year old. "I could help you out there, pumpkin head." "It's not 'pumpkin head' it's _Gloyd_. And where did you come from? And why do you want to help me?" Gloyd asked as he turned around to look at Gummianna.

"Well, my friend," She purred, as she jumped down from the hard candy branch and landed behind Gloyd. "Too many questions there..._Gloyd_, but I can answer them. One, I _used _to be a racer here, but a gamer decided to _complain _about me because I was 'too difficult to race with.' Gummianna explained, making air quotes. "So I got deleted." "Wait," Interrupted Gloyd, "If you were deleted, how comes your'e-" "I was _getting _to that, _thank you very much._" Said Gummianna, slightly annoyed. "So, when you were first introduced to this arcade, did that Surge Protector guy ever tell you if you were deleted, you won't respawn? Well, that's what he _wants_ you to think. There's this secret area in an unknown game where all the deleted characters go to. So, I found a way out and headed back to my rightful home." Gummianna finished, gesturing to her surroundings. "Two, I have this passion, that I _always_ wanted to live." "What is that exactly?" Asked Gloyd. "Can't tell you, I'll tell you when you do me _one _favor."

xXXx

Rancis was walking back and forth somewhere by Frosty Lanes. He was thinking on what to do to make it up to Vanellope. _Cart racing? No, too simple. Dinner in Diet Cola Mountain? No, too boring._ Thought Rancis. _Candy cane tree swinging? No, too risk- _"Hey, butter breath!" Rancis whipped around to see if Gloyd was trying to sneak up on him, but it was Vanellope. She was walking towards him, swinging her arms with spring in each step. "Watcha doin?" Asked Vanellope as she reached Rancis. "Oh...um...nothing..." Rancis nervously replied. "Come on, spill the jelly beans! I know you're hiding something!" Vanellope said as she circled around Rancis, inspecting him as if he was hiding something in his pocket. "Oh yeah!" Realized Vanellope, snapping her fingers. She started searching her pockets, and then she pulled something out of it. "Here," She handed Rancis a peanut buttercup bracelet. "Made it myself!" Rancis slipped the bracelet on his wrist. "Wow! Thanks, but am _I_ supposed to make it up to you?" "Yeah, but this is for when you do that and after I have to owe you back. Now I don't have to!" Replied Vanellope. Rancis smiled and chuckled a bit. Vanellope smiled in response. They both looked in each others eyes, but then quickly turned away.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Rancis's head. _I got it! _Rancis thought. "Speaking of that, I know a _perfect _place to go. Follow me!" Rancis ran off with Vanellope following him.


	5. She Would ABSOLUTELY Love This

**A/N**:** So, last chapter, a new character was introduced! Her name was Gummiana Twistrope, and did she look suspicious? Anyways, I only own Gummiana, nothing more (Except this story). also, GCS stands for Game Central Station, if u didn't know. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"I have an ally. I got him wrapped around my finger." Gummiana said. She has came all the way from Sugar Rush to a mysterious looking chamber. It was inside an unknown game, and only Gummiana knows the way in and out. The chamber was all black with little light shining from Cy-Bugs scuttling around, emitting a vaguely green glow and not trying to destroy Gummiana. The chamber had a bunch of black wires twisted on the walls like moss. In the middle of the room, was a huge black throne decorated with black wires. And in that throne sat a woman petting a baby Cy-Bug. "Really? That's great! _Finally_, I-I mean, _us _can achieve what we wanted to do for years!" Said the woman. She had black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans. "What did you tell the boy to do?" She asked. "Well, Checker," Started Gummiana "His name is Gloyd, and I heard he is a trouble-maker. He pulls pran-" "I don't wanna know his life story! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM!" Hollered Checker. "_Fine!_ I just told him what you wanted me to tell him; get to the GCS security center and shut it down." Replied Gummiana, annoyed a bit. "Perfect. Turbo-tastic." Smiled Checker. **(A/N: Checker is owned by DarkAl-25) **

xXXx

Rancis and Vanellope had made their way through Sugar Rush and has reached the portal to GCS. They were now walking on the rainbow sour strip pathway. "Hey butter-breath, where you takin' me?" Asked Vanellope, trying to catch up to Rancis. "You'll see!" Rancis called back. In a few moments, they reached the portal with the candy-coated tram waiting for them. Rancis let Vanellope get in first, then himself. As the tram made its way through the wire, Rancis and Vanellope looked opposite of each other. They both were nervous to make a move. They both put their hand down in the space in between them. Rancis and Vanellope looked down at their touching hands, looked at each other, and then looked away, blushing. When the tram stopped, Rancis helped Vanellope out and started walking through GCS filled with characters from games all over the arcade. "I am gonna take you to everybody's favorite place to go to!" Said Rancis. "Which is..." Asked Vanellope. At that moment, they stopped at a game portal. Rancis gestured towards the sign to the portal and Vanellope looked up. Her face filled with happiness and excitement. "OH MY GUMDROPS!" Shouted Vanellope. "I can't _believe _you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Said Vanellope in one gasp. Vanellope grabbed Rancis's arm and pulled him towards the tram to board. _She will ABOLUTELY love this._ Thought Rancis as her ran after her.


	6. Super Mario Land

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my gumdrops! Are you seriously taking my to Super Mario Land?! No way!" Vanellope asked. She and Rancis were in the tram heading to Super Mario Land. "I almost don't believe it I mean I have _dreamt _about it for _so long_ and now... now I think I'm gonna puke actually... um.. I mean I..." Said Vanellope, at a lost for words, as they boarded the tram and it started to move through the Wire Way. "I think I might puke... you know like a vurp?" "A _what?_" Asked Rancis with a perplexed look on his face. "Vomit and burp together you know you can taste it _rising _up... oh this is SO EXCITING!" Continued Vanellope, bubbling with excitement. Rancis obliviously inferred that Vanellope never went to SML and _really _want to. Rancis had a feeling inside him that he never had before. He usually was know to do thinks for himself, and he admits that's true. But being the person who was responsible of making someone else's dreams come true is a very genuine feeling to have. At the mere thought of it make Rancis feel as excited as Vanellope.

When the tram stopped at the gateway to SML, Vanellope jumped out of the tram, and instead of waiting for Rancis, She ran all the way to the entrance. "Hey! Wait for me!" Rancis called to Vanellope. "What? Come on butter-breath! Before the lines get long!" Vanellope called to Rancis, catching up to her. The both made through the entrance, where they were handed maps and the times from Koopa Troopers. As Vanellope stepped into the amusement park, she gazed at all of her surroundings. There were a bunch of rides, like The Tube and Luigi's Mansion. There were a hundreds of vendors stationed around various areas of the park and a thousand more visitors bustling around, wanting to get in the lines to the rides before they get _extremely long._

Vanellope finally came back to focus as Rancis caught up to her. "Now, where are we going first?" Asked Rancis. Without saying anything, Vanellope grabbed Rancis's arm and dragged him along into SML.

xXXx

Gloyd was hiding behind a wall in GCS. He was waiting for the signal from Gummiana when the coast was clear. He was going to do something he never done before. Gummiana asked if he could shut down GCS's security, and reluctantly, he said yes. He and Gummiana made a deal, which was if he did this task, she'll make sure that Vanellope fell in love with him and he'll show Rancis who's boss. The task Gummiana asked him to do wasn't that hard to Gloyd, he always sneaked into the other racer's houses, leaving a little surprise for them. So Gloyd can just sneak in and sneak out without getting caught, and even if he did, Gummiana said she'll handle it. Normally, He wouldn't do this, but after seeing Vanellope and Rancis head into Super Mario Land, he wanted to keep _him_ away from Vanellope _so _bad. "Coast's clear." Gummiana said through the walkie talkie Gloyd was holding. Gloyd sneaked his way towards a door marked "GCS Security" and slipped inside.

He saw many monitors on a wall, each showing various areas of GCS. In each one, at least 20 characters were heading to their destination. Below the monitors, was a long table with a bunch of buttons and levers on it. Gloyd stepped up to the table and started scanning it. Then, his eyes rested upon a lever labeled "Security" in the "on" position. So Gloyd grabbed the lever, and pulled it down.


	7. This Is When, You Know,

** Chapter 7**

Rancis and Vanellope both ran out of Super Mario Land, laughing. They had a great time together. When Rancis and Vanellope went on the Tube, a rollercoaster feeling like you are actually hopping into a tube, Rancis was screaming like there's no tomorrow. Also, while waiting in line for the Ferris wheel, Vanellope glitched Rancis and herself to the front of the line! This caused every other person waiting in line to go on a rampage, chasing the two. But as Rancis and Vanellope ran by the exit, the hoard just gave up and went back to the Ferris wheel.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Vanellope exclaimed, with a bunch of SML merchandise, like plush Goombas and Mystery Box jewelry boxes. She and Rancis just left SML, walking to the "But, that fire flower salad was a _little _too spicy..." Said Rancis, with merchandise, too. "I know I'm hot, but not _that _hot!" At that moment, Rancis gave off a small burp with a short stream of fire. "Ew... Rancis!" Laughed Vanellope, fanning around her nose.

As they were walking towards the Wire Way back to GCS, they were recapping their time at SML. When they finally stopped talking, they were heading through the Wire Way. Nothing was heard except the whirring of the tram moving. _What should I say? I hate this silence._ Rancis thought. He and Vanellope were staring out of the opposite sides of the tram, nervous to say anything, it seemed. _Should I tell her I-NO! I'll ruin EVERYTHING if I say it and she doesn't feel the same way._ Thought Rancis. _I have to-no, I don't have to! I- _

"Rancis..." Started Vanellope, breaking the silence. "Yes?" Asked Rancis. They were still looking the opposite way. "I-I have to tell you something... that I should've said before...over the past few days, our friendship kinda... bloomed." _Is she saying... what I think she's saying?_ Rancis thought. He turned towards Vanellope. "And you... taking me to Super Mario Land... was the best thing ever... and... I'm feeling something that I never felt before. I just wanna know..." Vanellope turned towards Rancis, looking into his crystal blue eyes. "Do you... ya know..." "Yes, Vanellope, I do." Rancis responded. Vanellope gave out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"So... this is when... you know..."

"Yep. Shall we?"

"Mmm hmm"

As Vanellope and Rancis leaned forward, the tram suddenly stopped. They quickly pulled away, blushing. The two exited the tram, and started walking torwards the portal to Sugar Rush. As they were just about to board the tram, a black smoke trail swooshed though the Wire Way. Rancis and Vanellope had to duck to avoid getting hit by the smoke moving at full speed. "What the fudge was _that?!_" Rancis asked, turning back to glimpse at the smoke speeding above the heads of other characters. They didn't seem to notice. "I don't know..." Vanellope answered. Then, she snapped her fingers, with an expression like a lightbulb clicked on in her head. "I know! We can go to Hero's Duty and talk to Calhoun! She should know stuff like this!" "But..." Rancis started, with a scared expression on his face. "Isn't that the game with the scary bugs and where you have the _highest _chance of getting _killed?! _I'm too _handsome _to get killed!" Rancis worriedly said. "Come on, butters! They always make sure the game is _free _of Cy-Bugs when the arcade isn't open!" Vanellope said, as she grabbed Rancis by the arm and dragged him to the one-person shooting game.


	8. The Search For Calhoun

**It's Valentine's day! Today I just HAD to update bc this is a romance story, and Valentines day is all about love. So right now, this is the day for all fanfics that have romance in it! Enjoy!**

"I did it, now where's your side of the deal?!" Gloyd said. He was back in Sugar Rush, confronting Gummianna. He did his job by shutting down the GCS Security, and now Gummianna promised him she would make Vanellope fall in love with him. "Oh yeah, sorry tiger, but I just checked my ability, and I don't think I could make that happen." "WHAT!?" Gloyd yelled. He then forcefully pinned Gummianna to a nearby candy cane tree, his hand balled up into a fist, ready to punch. Even though it was extremely rude for a guy to hit a girl, Gloyd didn't care. Besides, Gummianna didn't even _flinch,_ but just stood there, smirking. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

That comment set Gloyd off like a firecracker. He swung his arm forwards, ready to feel the nose of a girl. During mid-punch, Gummianna seemed to... _glitch_... from the tree! Gloyd tried to stop, but his wrist jammed into the edible tree, with full force. Gloyd moved his fist from the tree, shaking it in pain. "_OWWW, WHAT THE FUDGE MAN?!" _He yelled. "Waaait, _your a glitch?!"_ "Uhh, DUH! I've been this way since I've became a virus" Gummianna responded. "WHAT!?" "Lights out, tiger." Then anything Gloyd can see is blackness.

xXXx

Rancis and Vanellope were inside Hero's Duty, walking around the army campsite, looking for Calhoun. There was no soldiers and Cy-Bugs in the game. It was just them two. As Vanellope lead the way, Rancis had a worried expression and walking reluctantly, lightly holding his hair. Even thought he was in a game were you can get killed easily, but he doesn't want his _haircut_ get killed easily too. Vanellope walked behind the large tower, to see a little hut. Vanellope knocked on the door, Rancis behind nervously. "Calhoun, Calhoun? It's me, Vanellope!" Vanellope turned around to face him. "Guess that she isn't here." "She isn't here, but _we _are."

Rancis and Vanellope looked to see two people on top of the hut. One was short, at least the size of Rancis and Vanellope, and one was taller. As they both stepped into the light, Rancis figured out they were both girls. The short one looked like a gothic Sugar Rush racer, and one looked gothic too with a checkered shirt.

As Rancis layed his eyes on the girl, Rancis put on his sultry flirty face. "Oh _hel-lo!_" Rancis purred. The girl just looked at him as if he was a roach. Vanellope looked at Rancis as to ask him _really? _and nudged him in the arm. "Anyways, do you know were someone named Sargent Calhoun is? She's yeh high, and has blond hair that looks like a boy's." Vanellope asked, as she raised her arm to signify Calhoun's height. "She's in... somewhat, the _Cy-Bug nest?"_ Asked the goth. Figuring out what that meant, Vanellope snapped. "LET HER GO!" Vanellope yelled, full of rage. "Who's this?" Asked the woman, as she jumped down, face-to-face with Vanellope.

"I'm Vanellope, and I'm her _friend! LET HER GO!"_

"Hmm... I've heard about you. The girl who _killed _Turbo? Well, _Vanellope..._ looks like you are going to join your little friend."

All in a flash, the woman melted into black mysterious smoke and started circling Vanellope. In the smoke enclosure, Vanellope started coughing, as if she was being choked. Then, as the black smoke thickened, Vanellope _actually _began to choke, gripping her neck and falling to her knees. "VANELLOPE!" Rancis cried. He rushed to save her friend, but the goth girl _glitched _ behind Rancis, pinning his arms behind his back. He struggled to become free, but the girl's grip was unbreakable. "VANELLOPE!"

Suddenly, the girl pinning Rancis surged something into Rancis, making him feel weak. He was so weak, his legs felt like thin sticks struggling to keep up a heavy Zangief. As Rancis glimpsed through the now disappearing smoke, Vanellope was no where to be found. Then, the smoke disappeared completely, with the other girl too. Rancis fell to his knees, without no support from the girl pinning him. He looked up in the vague green sky, thinking Vanellope is up there...stranded. A tear rolled down Rancis's rosy cheek. He never cried before, but since he was all alone, he could let it out. _I will find you Vanellope...no matter how long it'll take. _Rancis thought. Then, he fainted.


	9. Breaking Out

Rancis just woke up on the cold concrete in the middle of Hero's Duty. He peeled his face off the floor, feeling a little dizzy. He got up to his feet, wobbling a bit, and started walking to the exit. He then realized that someone was missing. _Vanellope. _Rancis ran the rest of the way out, accidently leaving the bracelet Vanellope gave him on the floor.

xXXx

Gloyd opened his eyes, lying on the ground, to see he was in a dimly lit room. He stood up off the cold concrete floor and looked around. There were just gray walls, lined up as if Gloyd was standing in a octagon. There was only side of the room that didn't have a wall, but iron bars instead, where the littlest of life . He then realized something. He was locked up, as a prisoner.

Gloyd ran towards the bars, gripped it, then shot back in pain. He felt a surge of electricity traverse through him; from his hands to every inch of his body. "OUCH!" He exclaimed. _It must be a coincidence. _Gloyd thought, as he shrugged off the pain. He tried to touch the bars, but the same thing happened again. "Ow..." Gloyd whimpered. Since he can't break his way through, he has to plead his way though. "SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE! HELLO! SOMBODY!" Gloyd yelled through the bars, trying not to electrocute himself by touching the bars again.

After a few minutes of pleading, he gave up. He turned away from the bars, face in palms. _That's it,_ Gloyd thought. _I'm NEVER getting outta here... _"Hey, tiger." Gloyd whipped around to see Gummianna, standing there outside of the bars. "YOU!" Gloyd exclaimed. He ran towards her, getting ready to strangle her, but the bars were in the way. "ARG!" He screamed in pain as he got electrocuted from the bars again. After Gloyd recovered, he turned towards Gummianna. "Let me outta here!" "Hmm... let me think about it..." She replied, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her chin, to signify as she was thinking. During Gummianna's "thinking" time, Gloyd shed a little light on the situation. This was his opportunity to be let free!

"No. Sorry!" She answered. Gloyd finally faced the music, the depressing melody with lyrics that say "I'm not getting outta here..."

Instead of becoming mad, his face transformed into a sad frown, as if he was about to cry. He turned around to the wall and kicked it. It may have hurt a lot, but he would not stop trying to escape, even if his foot started bleeding. Finally, a tear rolled down his cheeks. He wiped it away, so Gummianna couldn't see that a tough guy like him cry. He then let out a few sniffles.

"Hey, are you _crying?" _Gummianna asked. "No... I'm just sweating through my eyes." Gloyd responded. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know you're locked up here, and _honestly,_ I wanna let you out but if I do, I might _actually _get deleted by my master." "Speaking of that, are you _actually _a virus?" Gloyd turned towards Gummianna, who seemed to glitched through the bars. "Mmm hmm. I got converted by my master. She just swept me away and lock me up, like she did to you. Then she put virus-y stuff in me, and I became her servant." "Why'd you do it? Why'd you listen to her." "She said that if I became her henchman, she would change me back and set me free. But right now, I find my new virus-y life like a bucket full of bitter lemons. And I think she is going to do the same to you as she did to me." What Gummianna said sent Gloyd into a panic. If he doesn't get out of there, he will become a virus, and everyone _hates _one! And if he becomes a virus, Vanellope will _never _be his girlfriend!

"Get me outta here." Gloyd pleaded. "_Please."_ He looked up into Gummianna's platinum blue eyes desperately, anxiously. Gummianna looked at him as if to say "sorry", and opened her mouth when someone hollered for her. "Where are you?!" A woman yelled. The hollers were coming down the dungeon hall, increasing in volume. Gummiannna whipped her head towards the bars, her red long hair swishing with her head. She then turned towards Gloyd. "I have to go." That was all she said, and then she glitched out Gloyd's view.


End file.
